Beginnings
by DannysRide
Summary: A Pones FanFic. Rated M just to be safe. First few chapters are fine...but there may be some Pones Slash action going on eventually, so just a pre-warning :)
1. Chapter 1

"Beginnings"

A Pones Fanfic

Pairing: Danny J and Dougie P

Rating: M

**Chapter 1**

***DOUGIE'S POV***

Today was the day... The day that my entire life was going to change... I recently auditioned for this new band that was gonna be formed. The panel hadn't thought of a name yet though, so I just assumed that would be a band decision. To find out I'd got the news about actually getting in, I pretty much just screamed 'thank you' down the phone. I seriously needed this opportunity because whilst growing up, my home and family life wasn't particularly spectacular... My dad was a druggie and drank as much as he could in a day, every day. Going to the pub every night with my mum too. And as for my mum? Well...she's got a...quite interesting job... What I really mean by this, is that she's a prostitute. She sells herself for money because according to her, "it was her only option"... Bullshit. Absolute bullshit. I have a little sister, Jazzie. She's only 3 years old and every day when I come home from school, I see her sat in her high chair, kicking and screaming to be taken out of it. She'd been sitting there ever since I woke up for breakfast. None of my parents bothered to feed her so she was starving. I'd pick her up and cuddle her, telling her everything's alright because daddy's here. That's what she calls me. 'Daddy', simply because I'm more of a father figure to her than our actual dad.

Around 8 days after finding out I'd got into the band, I came home... Seeing my mum and all our aunts, uncles, cousins etc; all sitting around in the living room, mum obviously been crying. "Mum?" I said, a worried look on my face, and an anxious tone to my voice. She just turned round to look at me, cuddling Jazzie in her arms. "Mum, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked again, sitting next to her, putting my arm round her.

"He's gone Dougie...He just left..." she replied, tears just filling her eyes as she sobbed into her tissue.

"Shit...Mum I'm so sorry...But this band...it'll change our lives, I promise." I told her, kissing hers and Jazzie's forehead.

"He...he left a note...for you...over there...on the kitchen...side..." she pointed pout using her finger to point towards the piece of paper, a small lizard lying on it. One of mine. One of my first. I nervously walked over to it, gently moving my motionless reptile off of the paper, seeing its addressed to me. I opened it with shaking hands, reading it aloud to myself. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I just put the paper down, Jazzie waddling over to me, hugging my legs.

"Don't cry Wuggie. Me and mummy still love you." she said, looking up at me with her pretty little eyes. I picked her up, cuddling her.

"Come on you, think it's time for bed don't you?" I gave her a small smile, kissing her cheek and takes her upstairs to her room, tucking her in. "Now you sleep well for daddy okay sweetie? I'm gonna have a big surprise for you when I start living with my new band mates." I explained to her, smiling. She loved the fact I was joining this band because she was just excited to have my room.

***2 Months Later***

I struggled carrying my bags to the car as I'm only weak, but Mum managed to help me. I was so excited about meeting the rest of my band mates properly because I've only really been getting in contact with our new manager Fletch as he's been giving me all the details about what will be happening and stuff. "Aww I'm really gonna miss you son. Remember, don't get distracted and focus on your work." she instructed me, pointing her finger at me as a typical mum would.

"I won't mummy. I'll text you when I'm there okay? Make sure you know everything's okay and that." I explained, smiling.

"That's my boy." she replied, kissing my cheek. And as for Jazzie, well she was hugging me this whole time, not wanting to let go. I just laughed at her and gently pulled away, bending down to her height.

"Be a good girl for mummy okay honey? Don't give her any naughtiness just because you've got my room." She just nodded, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll miss you Daddy."

"I'll miss you too." I said in response, giving mum and Jaz both a hug before stepping into the rather flash, black car. The driver driving us to our destination... the band house.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginnings.

*DANNY'S POV*

I watched carefully as our newest band member stared out the car window, nodding and mumbling along to the shit that Harry was babbling about. He sat fiddling his hands, clearly nervous. The poor boy. I felt like I could sense his emotions. I wish I could help. I snapped out of it when he looked at me and smiled. Cute smile. For a boy. I smiled back, turning away. We all helped him pull his stuff into the band house on our arrival. It didn't take him long to unpack. Fletch left us after about an hour or so but I wont bore you with that shit.

"Pizza then boys?". Tom said, just smiling.

"Definitely! Doug? you up for it?". Harry asked. He just nodded. His shyness was sweet.

We ordered a lot more pizza than we needed. The night consisted of us lying around watching shitty movies, having a chance to get to know each other I guess. I just wanted a chance to talk to Dougie.

*DOUGIE'S POV*

This was weird. Good weird I guess. But weird. Was I gonna be able to trust these guys? Fletch was on my case about my emotions after my dad leaving. Annoying but I guess its good that he cares. I wasn't even sure how I felt. It was my time to grow up now, I couldn't waste time moping. I would consider myself a strong, independent person. I need to be strong.

"Well. Just us then mate..". Danny said, interrputing my thoughts.

Harry and Tom had fallen asleep. Lazy shits. I just smiled weakly at him.

"What's your deal then? Mr mysterious". He mumbled with a typical grin.

What did he want to know? This scared me.

"Don't look so scared Dougie. We're gonna be living together for a few years now. I just want you to be able to trust us and stuff".

"Urm...my..favorite colour is blue...". I said the first thing that came to mind. I am an idiot.

He chuckled, shuffling up the sofa to me. "wow man. That must of been a deep secret..". He said, laughing.

I just laughed along. Safest option.

Danny really was cute though. I'd never been in a relationship in my life. Barely even had a friendship. I was not going to be good at this. I was thankful when he stopped talking and just got focused on the movie. I began getting sleepy. A yawn. Another.

*DANNY'S POV*

My body shuddered as I felt Dougie's head fall onto my lap. Guess the film was boring after all. He was sound asleep along with the others. There was something different about him. My eyes started closing but shot open as Dougie moved, a quiet whimper as he did.

"Dougie..? Are you awake...?". Nothing. He shuffled again, his hand grabbing the end of my shirt. I tapped his shoulder gently, getting worried. His breathing increased, becoming more and more restless...


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings

Chapter 3

***DOUGIE'S POV***

Well this was weird...I'd never really had this happen to me before... Only the occasional times when I was little... I'd always feared my parents would either die tragically or split up. Sadly, the second option had happened and I was still just a child really.

I felt this constant tapping on my shoulder and a few shakes from some rather big hands. Even I could tell with my eyes closed that these were Danny's hands. As I was sleeping, I was kinda half awake too because I could hear Danny talking quietly to Tom who was still awake.

"Oi Tom..." I heard Danny whisper.

"Yeah...?" Tom replied.

"I think Doug's having some sort of nightmare thing... I'm worried..." Danny was still whispering.

"I'm sure he's fine...just let him sleep..." Tom sounded like he wasn't exactly bothered about this so went back to sleep.

***DANNY'S POV***

Dougie kept mumbling in his sleep. I heard the odd words like 'dad', 'fuck' and 'shit' but I couldn't make out the rest. I decided to just keep my eye on him as much as I could during the night but around 4am, I felt him move...quite a bit off me because I felt him no longer in my lap... I opened my eyes, trying to wake up enough to see him and that was when I saw him...lying on his back in the corner of the room, just staring...staring at the ceiling...

From the length of time I was watching him, I don't recall him blinking for a good minute. I tried getting his attention but he literally didn't move a muscle. But then he spoke...

***DOUGIE'S POV***

"Why did you really leave dad? I'm probably won't even see you ever again...so I might just have to assume you're dead or somet cos I'm actually kinda happy being with these guys...they've made me feel so welcome... But maybe if you weren't such an arse about things, I'd have a proper family..." I just pretty much let my tears fall as I then felt that familiar arm around me... It was Danny's... He gave good cuddles yano. He just pulled me close, comforting me. That's when I got this sudden odd feeling in my stomach... Something that I've never encountered before... Especially from another guy...


	4. Chapter 4

Beginnings

Chapter 4

*DOUGIE'S POV*

I couldn't remember much from that first night apart from a vivd nightmare and being comforted by Danny. I'm glad he did though. It made me feel more welcome. But thank god he hasn't mentioned it since. The next few weeks leading up to our first album consisted of watching films, a lot of take outs and just getting to know each other. I was hoping it would happen like this because now I don't have to be awkward fucks around them. Its finally started feeling like home. Especially when I got a chance to put my posters up.

I think I got the short gene because I know I'm only just 16, I'm tiny. I can't reach half way up my wall for god sake. This resulted in me standing half on my wardrobe and half on my drawers. Quite obviously, this did not end well. The last thing I remember is seeing Danny in my doorway when I slipped and fell flat on my stomach.

"HA! HA!".

"Thanks for the sympathy Danny, really means a lot". I joked, not even bothering to move yet

He attempted to help me up, still laughing away to himself.

"Ya could of asked me to help you, ya idiot".

"Well...".

"Short arse". He said, grinning.

"Oi...".

"You are pretty short like...". Danny smirked, hugging me.

"What's your obsession with hugging me?". I asked, poking his sides.

"You're cute to hug".

"Thanks? I guess...".

I smirked. I'm pretty sure Danny Jones is gay. I've never seen him with a girl. Even at our parties. Not like I'd care anyway, he cares about me. That's all I would ever want. Personally, I've never had a preference myself. I'm too young to decide this yet anyhow. Danny helped me with my posters for a good hour or so along with some loud music. Thank god we don't have neighbours close by. That day ended with me being tackled and tickled. My best friends are so lovely.

*DANNY'S POV*

I love messing with Dougie. Only for a joke of course, he likes it secretly. I think he's finally settled in which makes me happy. I would of talked to him about his nightmare but I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Once he was ready, he would talk to me about stuff. I don't know what it is about him but I'm so drawn to him sometimes. More than I should, probably. As far as I know, I'm as straight as an ironing board. But I guess that could change. Living in a house with 3 other boys can make you think. There has been mornings where I've woken up in Dougie or Tom's bed after a party and neither of us would feel weird about it. I just wish Dougie would trust me more.

After a bit of annoying Doug, he disappeard to bed. This is usually around the time he sits and practices on his bass. I went and sat in my room for a little while, hearing him quietly sing. He never usually sang. He has such a cute voice its unreal. I 'accidentally' found myself stood outside his room, hopefully out of view of him as his door was slightly open.

"Danny? Is that you?".

Shit.

"Yeah, sorry...".

Dougie got up and opened the door.

"What were you doing..?". He asked, looking up at me confused.

"You just have...a nice singing voice..".

He gave me a funny look. Oh god.

"Oh, urm...thanks..no one was supposed to hear...".

"People should hear. I'm sorry, this looks creepy...".

"No it doesn't Dan, don't worry. Come in". He sat back down on his bed, putting his guitar aside. I came in and shut the door behind me, sitting with him.

"Dougie, what was that nightmare you had a while ago?". I regretted asking the second I finished the question.


	5. Chapter 5

Beginnings

Chapter 4

***DOUGIE'S POV***

"Doug...?" I heard Danny ask me as I kinda just zoned out, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh urm...it was...nothing..." I trailed off, just wondering whether to tell him the truth.

"Dougs you don't have to pretend it's all alright when it's not..." Danny reassured me so I simply sighed, taking a deep breath to tell him.

"My dad...the nightmare was about my dad... I've been having these sort of nightmares ever since I was little...that my parents would either die in some sort of tragic way or they'd split up... Since the second option has now happened, I keep having ones just about my dad... It's weird cos...although he is my dad, he never acted like a dad to me or Jaz... I mean, what sort of a dad goes round beating his own son every night eh...? Ha that was fun to deal with..." This was just the start of the explanation of my nightmares...

"He...he beat you...?!" Danny sounded shocked.

"Yeah...but that don't matter, I'm safe now aren't I?" I shrugged it off, just looking down. Danny lifted up my chin to make me look up at him.

"Dougie, we've gotta tell someone about this! You can't just leave this alone!" In my opinion, he was talking to me like I was some child. I didn't like that. Especially as I was younger than the 3 other guys here. It's something I didn't want.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I raised my voice at him, again, something I didn't want. I didn't want any of them to think I was just some stroppy teenager.

"Stop what Dougie? I'm just...trying to help you..." Danny said, kinda sad that I'd shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but stop treating me like I'm a fucking child! I think I can look after myself thank you very much!" I said in a huff, just storming off upstairs into my room. As I laid on my bed, I instantly felt guilty about shouting at him. He was a possible best friend and now he probably hates me or something. I then heard him come up the stairs...

***DANNY'S POV***

I knocked on Dougie's door, sounding concerned as I said his name. "Doug?" The door was open so I just let myself in, seeing him lying on the bed, just twirling his thumbs, not responding at all to his name. I sat on the end of his bed. "Dougie please...I'm sorry...but I just don't wanna see you upset..." Doug sighed and looked over to face me, sitting up a bit.

"I know you are...but...it was hard enough for me to tell you...how do you think me speaking to someone 'professional' is gonna help?" Dougie asked, just feeling hopeless like he's just given up on the idea.

"Trust me..." I got out a little card with the number for ChildLine on it, giving it to him. "They can help...they do amazing things for children all over the country Dougie...including children that have suffered domestic abuse..." I watched as he studied the card I'd given him. He just slipped in his pocket and shuffled up to me, leaning on me with his arms wrapped around me, just trying not to cry and I hugged him back. "It'll be okay Dougs...I promise you...I'll be here for you through it all okay...?" I reassured him again, looking down at his head which was just closely snuggled up into my chest. He nodded, wiping his tears.

"Urm...Danny...? Do you know how much we get paid...?" he asked, looking up at me. I thought this was a pretty random question considering the situation, but I answered anyway.

"I think Tom said at least £15,000 each...why?" I replied.

"I urm...want that to be sent straight home to my mum and sister...I want to buy them a house for the both of them... I kinda promised them it'd be a surprise so they don't know that I'm gonna buy them a house..." Dougie said. I smiled a little bit at the idea of how sweet he was. This was something I liked...rather a lot... He was literally adorable and I hadn't even known him that long. He had this one cute smile which he did sometimes when he was being all shy. He had amazing blue eyes that would just light up whenever he saw me and the other guys. And from the angle he was sitting...I could see his collarbones...they were rather prominent and I found them very attractive... At this moment in time, my brain was a little confused...I'd always considered myself as straight...I'd been with quite a few girls since being at school... I'd never even looked at guys like I looked at Dougie right now... But I have sometimes wondered what it would be like...to be with a guy...maybe Dougie was the perfect experiment...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beginnings

*DANNY'S POV*

"How about you get some sleep now Doug? You look pretty tired…" I said quietly to him.

"I guess…"

He stood up and took his shirt off, followed by his quarter length shorts. I couldn't help myself from staring as he looked through his drawer for a clean top. It wasn't abnormal for us lads to be naked in front of each other. We were as close as best mates can get but seriously, Dougie was naturally beautiful. The simple little things like when he messes with his hair when he gets nervous or awkward. He really was the ideal guy. Well In my eyes anyway.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I then realised he could see me looking in the reflection of his mirror. Good one Danny.

"I…wasn't…" I spoke back awkwardly.

Jesus he was gorgeous. I regret nothing.

*DOUGIE'S POV*

Okay so I just caught him staring, while I was getting changed. Doesn't surprise me really. He does that a lot. I was trying not to be awkward after spilling some of the shit about my dad. I hated talking about it and I knew he'd ask more questions. I pulled on a clean shirt and got into bed, turning my bedside lamp off.

"I can…stay with you. If you want…" Danny said, still sat on the end of the bed.

I thought about it for a few seconds before just mumbling a yes. I don't even know why I said yes. This was weird. Danny was now lying in bed next to me, long arms right around me.

"I only want the best for you Dougie…" He spoke again, almost in a whisper.

There he goes again with treating me like a child. Not that I minded. I liked his attention being on me. Butterflies drowned my insides as I felt lips against my cheek. He did not just do that. I got a weird feeling…not a familiar feeling. I had no clue what this meant. I didn't even have time to think before I fell straight asleep.

The morning worked as normal, sat around our circular table munching on various breakfast stuff. But something had changed. Danny was sitting a bit closer to me than normal… asking me questions… offering me stuff. The other boys noticed as well. Jesus this was not happening…


	7. Chapter 7

Beginnings

Chapter 7

***HARRY'S POV***

I couldn't quite get my head around what Danny was trying to do. Was he trying to like 'befriend' Dougie like he was some sort of fluffy animal? Don't get me wrong, Danny was quite a nice guy and easy to get along with, but this was just totally not like him. I kinda turned to Tom, looking confused. Seeing that everyone had finished with their plates and bowls, I decided to take them all out into the kitchen, asking Tom to help me wash up, leaving Danny and Dougie alone.

***DANNY'S POV***

"So...did you sleep well last night Dougs?" I asked quietly, my arm kinda around him on the back of the sofa, around the back of his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah...it was urm...nice...having you there...you really know how to keep me calm..." Dougie said, doing his small little smile that I love. I couldn't really help but smile back.

"Awww it's okay Dougie. I'm just here to help yano." I answered back with a smile, my arm resting on his shoulder. I could see Dougie was looking a little tense with me so close to him, but I just wanted him to know I'm there for him...always...

***DOUGIE'S POV***

I got that weird feeling in my stomach again...the butterflies drowning in my stomach once more... I felt my cheeks burn up a little too... Brilliant... This is exactly what I wanted to happen... "Awww you're blushing..." Danny pointed out the obvious here. Yupp. I was blushing. And all because he was here, close to me.

"Shut uppppp..." I told him, just trying to hide my face in his chest. Where the fuck did that come from?! I was now being all cute with him. Of course he's one of my best mates, like an older brother, but I could tell the signs... Danny Jones is gay.


	8. Chapter 8

Beginnings

Chapter 8

***DOUGIE'S POV***

Yupp. You heard me right. Danny Jones IS gay. It was blatantly obvious. All the stares he's been giving me, especially the ones when he's watched me get dressed. I found them a little creepy, but as it was Danny, I didn't exactly mind. Because I've never been in any sort of relationship whatsoever, I didn't know whether I did like girls or boys. I've never had the experience of looking at a girl and think she's beautiful or that I'd wanna go out with her. The same for guys. I'm still a virgin, which means I do get teased for it, especially by Tom and Harry. Danny however, not so much.

It was now the next morning and I was all cosy in bed. I rolled over to look at the time, but as I opened my eyes, I saw Danny there, his arms wrapped around me. I'd forgotten he sleeps with me at night to help the nightmares. "Oh...morning..." I briefly said, sounding kinda sleepy.

"Morning Poynter." Danny greeted me with one of his cheeky grins. This was a reoccurring feature that I loved about him. It just instantly made me smile. I hid under the duvet as I kinda wanted to go back to sleep. It was too early to get out of bed. "Urm...what do you think you're doing under there Dougs?" Danny asked, laughing at me, whipping the duvet off of my bare body. I had goosebumps because of the cold air hitting my skin.

"Nothing...I don't wanna get upppp..." I whined, pouting up at him.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to make you get up then aren't I?" He loved it. He loved joking around with me. And he loved tickling me too, which is what he did to me all the time. He moved his hands under the duvet, just tickling me all over. I began to constantly giggle, to the point where it hurt to breathe.

***DANNY'S POV***

Awwww bless him. He was so cute when he laughed. His cheeks went up as he smiled, which made his eyes barely visible. I loved it. I loved...him... But I knew he wouldn't love me back... He had to be straight. He could very easily get a girlfriend if he has guys like me falling in love with him. He'd probably much rather be with a girl anyway... He'd probably prefer tits too...

"So, you gonna get up off your sexy arse and take a shower?" I asked him, giggling to myself.

"If you say so..." He sighed, getting up, going into the shower. Hmm...that was weird... He seemed a little...off with me... Maybe it was just cos it was early...

***TOM'S POV***

Later on at breakfast, we were all sitting down at the table, the TV on. Me and Harry were tucking into our cereal as we watched Danny's actions carefully. He was touching Doug's arm every so often, telling him his stupid jokes, making Dougie laugh. This was the first time I'd heard Dougie laugh like he was since moving into the house. "Hey Doug? Wanna help me with the dishes? It's my turn, but it's so much more fun with 2 people." Danny asked, smiling at him as he nodded, the two of them getting up and go into the kitchen, starting to do the washing up. Me and Harry decided to leave them to it.

***DOUGIE'S POV***

As me and Danny were washing up, I could feel a little tension between us...like something was gonna happen...something I may have to prepare myself for... All of a sudden, Danny stopped and turned to face me... "Urm Doug...? Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Err...yeah of course...anything..." I replied, worried about what it was he was going to ask me.

"Why have you never found anyone...?" he asked me softly, like he regretted asking.

"Urm...I guess I've just never found the right person... I don't even know if I can call myself straight or gay...because I've never been in that position..." I answered, feeling anxious about his response.

"What if urm...what if someone did love you...? Someone...close to you...?" Danny was hesitant as he spoke each sentence. I just gave him a confused look, cocking my head to the side.

"What? What do you mean...?"

"I mean...what if...I love you...?" he asked, just looking down as he finished. I was speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say to this.

"You...? YOU love me...?!" I asked in shock, my jaw just dropping. He nodded. And with that...he leaned in close to me...his lips touching mine... And surprisingly...I kissed back...


	9. Chapter 9

Beginnings

Chapter 9

*HARRY'S POV*

I finished yet another mug of coffee and stood up, wandering into the kitchen. Well fuck. What a sight. I coughed awkwardly, trying not to burst into laughter at the sight of our two band mates properly kissing. It was all touchy feely as well.

"Yep, this looks like doing the dishes to me". I said, just chuckling a bit

Dougie pulled away first, looking down at his odd socks, hand over his mouth. Danny kept his eyes locked on Dougie. Something was different. The look in Danny's eyes had changed. This was the last thing I would have expected. I guess I didn't look deep enough. Neither Danny nor Dougie had ever had girls at the house or ever told us about any girlfriends in the past.

"This is awkward…" Danny finally spoke, doing his side smile at Dougie.

"HEY! TOM! DAN AND DOUG WERE SNOGGING!"

I was laughing by this point. I couldn't hold it in. It was funny but adorable at the same time. Tom came running in, sensing the tension and grinned at the two boys still stood like statues in front of the sink, still full of unwashed dishes.

"Oooh what's going on here?" Tom smirked.

*DANNY'S POV*

Dougie's cheeks burned a slight red colour as he stared at his feet, completely still.

"Nothing guys, it was just…a kiss. It meant nothing". I answered, sighing.

I regretted that. I had a lot of feelings for Dougie and he's gonna think I was lying to get a bit of action from him. I know exactly how his mind works and that will piss him off. My eyes stayed on Dougie for a good 2 minutes while Tom and Harry blabbed on and on. I was pretty positive I loved him. It's been different from the moment we met. It confused my mind because he is all I think about every day. Waking up next to him makes me so happy. I never thought I could be 'gay'. I still don't think that now. I love a boy and only one. Stupid labels can fuck off. Love is love. Just as a predicted, Dougie looked up at me for a single second and turned his back, running upstairs.

"Fuck…" I mumbled, looking to the other two.

"You like him…don't you. You like Dougie?" Harry said, being all childish and silly, Tom just giggling.

"Yes. I fucking do. But I do not deserve that boy. I never will. I've been confused about my feelings for a while now and as much as I wanted to tell you guys and him for that matter, I've been scared. Like I shouldn't have these feelings but I can't ignore them anymore".

I walked out of the kitchen before any of them could say anything, running up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time, gazing into Dougie's room. He was crying. I felt like my heart had just fallen to my feet.

"Did it mean anything? Anything at all? Or was that bull shit? Because I don't want to be fucked around Danny" His shaken voice said, clearly knowing I was stood by his door.

I'd fucked this up before it had even begun. A small part of me really thought that maybe it would work out now. We'd kissed. I thought that maybe, just maybe…it might go the way I wanted it to. But of course that never happens. I'm lucky but I'm not that lucky. I turned to walk away, speaking one last time, hoping to god he would listen.

"I love you".


	10. Chapter 10

Beginnings

Chapter 10

***DOUGIE'S POV***

"What?!" I just asked in shock. I wasn't expecting him to actually say he loved me! What the fuck was I supposed to do now?!

"I love you Doug. I always have done. But I think I can guess you don't love me back right...? So I'm just wasting my time..." Danny answered my question pretty well, but not with the answer I wanted.

"No...you're not...Danny, I...I love you too...at least, I think I do...I did enjoy that kiss so...that has to mean something right...?" I was nervous about admitting it, but I was in love with Danny and I did enjoy that kiss. Danny stepped closer to me slowly, his hands just naturally sat on my waist, gently tugging on my shirt and pulled me closer to him. My heart started pounding a bit as he did, just looking up at him as he reached his head down to my lips and kissed me again, exactly like before. I couldn't help but give in and kiss him back, my hands running up his back. Danny's hands just ran through my hair and he started to kiss my neck. I let out a few small moans, trying to pull him closer, but we both just ended up falling onto my bed, Danny on top of me. Well god knows how it managed to get so...heated I guess is a word you could use...

***DANNY'S POV***

Wow...this wasn't what I expected to happen, but fuck was I enjoying it. I was completely on top of Dougie and my hands were pretty much all over him. He ran his hands up the back of my shirt, just rubbing it up and down my back, causing shivers to send down my spine. I then quickly took it off, taking Doug's off as well. So now both of us were half naked...in his room...on his bed... I was trying my best to control what we were doing as I didn't wanna rush into things...but this was good enough for me anyway. I kissed all the way down Dougie's chest and stomach, my hand just softly trailing down to the belt of his jeans, looking up at him to make sure he'll let me. He responded with a nod so I undid his belt and jeans, pulling them off completely, throwing them on the floor. I then placed my hand over his hardening cock, rubbing on it a bit, Doug letting out them small moans again. I could feel he wanted it. So with that, I pulled his boxers down, eyes widening at his size. "WOAH!" I gasped in shock. "How the fuck are you so massive for such a tiny guy?!" Doug just giggled at me, smirking.

"Surprise!" he said, still laughing. I really couldn't believe this, but I guess I had to if I wanted to do what I was about to do... I took his fucking large dick to my mouth, teasing the tip with my tongue before wrapping my whole mouth around it, starting to suck gently. "Uh..." Doug managed to let out as I did.

As I was building up a pace, I could feel Dougie thrusting himself further into my mouth. I could also feel him close. He was gonna cum. Cum right into my mouth. "Uh come on...I'm close Dan...so so close...uhhh..." Dougie moaned again. "Swallow...swallow..." he added before I felt all his warm liquid flow into down my throat. I did as he said, finishing and I pulled away, moving my head back up to his, kissing him, forcing my tongue into his mouth, letting him taste it on my tongue. I pulled away, lying next to him and smiled, both of us breathing heavily. "Well...that was...very...interesting..." I said in between breaths.

"Indeed...fuck...I think next time it's my turn to return the favour..." Doug said with a smirk. Now this was something to look forward too.


	11. Chapter 11

Beginnings

Chapter 11

***DOUGIE'S POV***

It was the next morning and I'd woken up next to Danny once again. I couldn't really remember much from what happened last night. It's all such a blur to me. But from what I remember, me and Danny were making out. On my bed. I think he sucked me off too, but I'll have to ask him to check. He looked cute when he was sleeping though. His freckles stood out from the sunlight. He hated them but...it was another feature I loved about him. I saw him starting to wake up, so I smiled at him. "Rise and shine Danny." I greeted him, kissing his cheek.

"Oi! I want more than that!" he argued back, pouting at me. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, Danny moving on top of me.

"Ah ah. It's too early in morning for that okay?"

"Nooooooo. I just want a morning make out session." he protested, kissing down my neck gently. I moaned softly as he did, just giving in, turning his head up to face me, kissing him on the lips again.

We got interrupted by Harry opening the door, both of us quickly stopping, sitting in bed like we weren't doing anything. "Oh...hello boys..." Harry said with a wink at us. "Fletch is here to talk to us about our first piece of official work." he explained.

"Oh. Okay then. We'll be on our way down then." Danny said, smiling and Haz left, going downstairs to Tom and Fletch, me and Dan following behind him.

"Hi boys. So basically, the record company want you to release your first single. So, I've sorted out for you guys to do a little writing session for a week up in Brighton. Of course you can see some of the sights and whatever, but the main purpose is for you to write some songs and eventually, one of them will make your first single when we get them recorded." Fletch explained. All of us seemed pretty excited about this because it meant being out of the house and London for a week. It would probably do us some good to get some fresh air, especially in Brighton.

***3 Days Later***

***TOM'S POV***

Today we were packing for Brighton and three of us had finished packing, but surprise surprise, Danny was the last to finish. He was always the last to do everything. Eventually, he came down, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Ready now Jones?" I asked, laughing as he was out of breath from lugging his suitcase down the stairs. He replied with a nod and we all left for the car, ready for an hour and a half journey to Brighton. Harry and I were asleep, but I struggled to stay asleep when we had two fucking giggling boys at the back, laughing at god knows what.

***DANNY'S POV***

"Oi! No fair!" I complained, obviously joking around with Dougie.

"Er it is fair Dan! I bought them with my own money so it's only fair I get to eat them all to myself!" It sounds stupid, but we were fighting over the packet of Wine Gums he had bought from the shop earlier.

"Well I do think I deserve at least one for what I did for you the other night." I winked at him, just holding my hand out for him to give me one. With Doug being Doug, he gave into my famous charm that I was known for, giving me a green one as he knew they were my favourite. A good hour and a half later, we arrived in Brighton. Thank god for that. I couldn't wait to get out of this bloody car.

We stepped out, Fletch showing us to our hotel. It was quite a posh looking hotel, but then everywhere down south looked posh to me. Up in Bolton, everywhere looked like a fucking shit hole. Although we hadn't spent long in the band house together, I was definitely proud to be a member of this band. Even if we're not successful, I won't exactly care, but I'll be proud.

We strolled into the posh, grand hotel, getting a few odd looks from the people. Well why not eh? Who wouldn't wanna stare at 4 greasy haired boys with a terrible idea of 'fashion'? As we walked upstairs to our rooms, we all realised we had separate rooms. Dougie looked straight at me as Tom and Harry just went into their rooms to unpack. "Why so worried Dougs?" I asked him with a concerned look on my face.

"Don't...don't leave me tonight...please..." He looked at me with anxious eyes, tugging onto my shirt.

"No..of course I won't. I'll stay with you. For the whole week if you want me to?" I offered. He just answered with a nod. I lead us both into his room, helping him hang all his clothes up before we just lied on his bed, the only noise we heard was our breathing and each other's heart beats. This silence was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

Beginnings

Chapter 12

***DANNY'S POV***

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. Doug had obviously got up before me. "Doug?" he called out.

"In here mate." he replied from the bathroom. I got out of bed, my bare chest covering in goose bumps from the cold air that hit me. I walked into the bathroom to see Doug standing on the scales, worried. This was completely unlike Doug. He'd never been the type to worry about his weight. Well at least I thought he wasn't... "Doug? What are you doing?" I asked, confused, walking towards him. He didn't reply. Just stood there. Completely silent.

***DOUGIE'S POV***

I didn't want Dan to jump to conclusions so I just stepped off the scales, going back into the bedroom and slipped on my shirt from last night, going downstairs for breakfast where Tom and Harry are. I sat at the table, a bowl of cereal already on the table for me. I never asked for it but since I assumed I'd be living with these guys for quite a while, I just sat and picked at it, taking small spoonfuls. I could feel all of their eyes just boaring into me. As I look up at them, I can see Dan is looking worried, the others just staring for no reason really. "Yeah take a picture. It lasts longer." I say sternly before scraping my chair back, standing up and goes back up to my room to get dressed, coming back down and leave, slamming the door. I skate to the studio that Fletch said we'd be recording our songs in once they were written, just for some alone time. I grabbed my bass and rocked out to a few tunes. It really helped to calm me when I got a bit pissed off at people. But alone time was really what I needed right now. But what I didn't know, was that Fletch was already at this studio and he could see my every move.

"Doug? What you doing here?" he asked, curious.

"Oh urm...just needed to get away for a bit...this was the first place that sprung to mind..." I replied, nervous about his reaction.

"Oh...is everything alright back at the hotel...?" Fletch asked yet another question, pulling a chair next to me, sitting.

"Urm...well...not exactly..." I started off, looking down, just fiddling with my bass. He looked concerned, considering I was the youngest, he cared about me the most. Well in my opinion anyway. "It's not important anyway...just a urm...silly thing really..." I had to lie to him. I couldn't tell him the real reason I was upset. Not yet.


End file.
